


哈博德之歌/a song of Hubbard

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 梗来自冰岛史诗埃达中的哈博德之歌，主要内容是“Odin变身成一个船夫，拒绝搭载Thor过河，最后满嘴污♂言♂秽♂语地将他送上了路”。（本梗概来自W.瓦格纳《仙宫诸神》）而本文中的船夫当然是Loki假扮的（其实我就是想写不知羞耻的Loki调戏自己不知羞耻的哥哥最后却被哥哥的耿直撩到羞耻的羞耻play





	哈博德之歌/a song of Hubbard

阿斯加德，塔楼上、树尖上、透明的云彩里，光尾拖着太阳，把一整个昼夜轮回后的第一缕阳光献上。

“你成功兑现了应下的赌约。来吧，给我讲讲你的见闻，我的哥哥。”Loki以美酒迎接周游九界归来的兄长，带着惯有的笑容，递过金杯，手指一敲杯沿，魔法已让杯中的酒更加冰凉爽口，“一切是否如传说记载的那样？”

“我的确遇到了很多。”Thor的面容未见一丝疲累，就连背后深红色的披风都依然鲜亮，“我先到的是中庭，从冰川起始的地方启程，走过冰蚀湖群，越过蛇形丘。”

他们落座，空旷的金殿里现在只有兄弟二人了。对年轻的神来说，几个月的时间只不过是一场短暂的休憩，但即使如此，从小到大不管是做好事还是干坏事都腻在一起的两人还是热切地欢庆着这场重聚。

“能想象，那里的吟游诗人会再次歌唱雷神的英勇与无畏。”

“我帮助他们赶走凶猛的野兽，参加他们勇士的葬礼，向他们承诺拥有高尚精神的英雄将会被引入英灵殿。”

“往常你也会做这些。”Loki不满地摇晃着手里的酒杯，一双绿眼睛里像是藏着蜜，勾起笑容问他的哥哥有什么新故事可以说来听。

“倒是真的有故事。”Thor毫不扭捏，满足了弟弟的请求，“这要从一条河说起了。”

“我走到一条河边，意欲渡河。但却想起了我们的赌约。于是我不再召唤Mjolnir，转而走近一条小船。”

“之后呢？”Loki饶有兴趣地问，“之后发生什么了？”

“不管怎样，”Thor说，“是不能被记载在诗篇里的事。那位船夫问我为何站在这儿凝望海洋。”

“你当然是实话实说了，”Loki笑道，“我诚实的哥哥，你从不似你的兄弟一般善于玩弄语言。”

“我告诉他我是雷神Thor，Odin之子，阿斯加德的王子，因一个赌约而承诺不用除肉体外的任何力量一直向前。”

“那位船夫有没有疑惑过，这位光辉伟大的王子说话的时候为什么气息不稳，耳尖都红透了呢？你有没有告诉他，你和他说话的时候，你弟弟留下的小玩意儿开始发挥作用了？它顶在你的敏感点上了吗？”

“你在小看我。我在战场上面对必死之局也未曾皱眉。他只是疑惑了一下雷云为什么聚集得那么快，很快就欣然同意载我一程。”

“说谎。哥哥，你在谎言之神面前可不能说谎。我清楚你在另一个战场上皱起眉头哭出来的样子。你上船的时候他有没有向你伸出手？你让他碰到了吗？”

“我自然握住了他慷慨伸出的援手。他问我的掌心为什么这么烫，我回答说，这是因为刚才走过来的时候，我的双耳听到了一声啁啾，于是及时在火山口接住了一只因翅膀无力而从天上掉下来的雀鸟。”

“我猜那船夫一定不是因这异常的热度而发问。真正的原因是你点燃了他血液里的火。接下来呢？震动应该变快了吧？你好好咬紧了吗？它有没有挤开你体内的软肉，就那么湿淋淋地滑出来，啪地一声砸在你新朋友的船壳上？”

“你这幻想可是有点过分了。”

Loki优雅地微笑着举起金杯，“敬严肃而正经的雷神——但你如何回报你的新朋友，怎么付的船费呢？也是用你的肉体？还是说用束发的金枝？我发现你回来的时候散着长发。它是留在了某个低贱船夫的手里，还是因某场搏杀而失落在了中庭的海底亟待打捞？”

“我说的都是事实，你这银舌头却都能找到理由来反驳。直接说吧，你想听到什么答案？”

恶劣的邪神晃晃手指，就像孩子在展示偷吃后手指上的糖霜，“是‘部分事实‘。那我就直接问了，我伟大的雷神，那位中庭的船夫是否有粗暴地打开你，插入你，让你高潮呢？就像我对你做过的一样？”

“不，他先用的是舌头。他发现了我的小秘密，被你的咒语驱动的玩具，Loki。他没有拿出它，而是把舌头也塞了进去。”

“你硬了吗？”

Thor承认，“几近胀痛。”

“他是怎么舔你的？告诉我。”

“他的舌头比起花言巧语的你也不逞多让，像只猫一样把我舔到湿透。于是我粗喘起来，拳头因兴奋而握紧又张开，需要尽力克制才能避免手指把木船抠出十个焦黑的洞来。”

“他想必会因这位神的饥渴而震惊吧。”Loki舔舔嘴唇，闪烁的目光像伺机而动的蛇，“他会不会用手掌打你的屁股？有没有把手指伸进你上面的嘴巴，让你舔湿他的每根手指，再一根一根插进你淫荡的洞里？”

“他的确这么做了。最后他扯出那个小玩具，把自己的阴茎插进去占有了我。那尺寸与力度让我的一声惊叫噎在嗓子里。”

“他让你痛了吗？”

“猛地吃下那么一根东西，最初的确会痛，之后就是热与胀。就像，”Thor似乎苦恼了一下该怎么形容，实际上在讲述的过程中他已经再次兴奋起来了。他喝了一口已经不那么冰凉的酒，很快就有了绝妙的灵感，“就像我们还没真正成年的时候，你那个糟糕的恶作剧，在我体内变出一枚会发热的卵，骗我说这是怀孕。它开始融化的时候我彻底慌了，差点跑去找母亲求助。”

“但它还没融化的时候的确让你爽到了，我的哥哥。”Loki体贴地替他满上酒杯，语气里满是露骨的劝诱，“他操你的时候会和我一样赞美你吗？”

“我难以辨别他的无礼和你的诡言哪个更让人难堪。他说想射满我，把我变成一个歪歪扭扭的快要满溢出来的牛奶杯。日升月落，潮起潮退，我们掉进海里，狼狈万分，又浑身湿透地在无人的悬崖之下继续，头发里混着盐粒，亲吻的时候能尝到咸涩的海水。最后，再多的羞耻与兴奋都不能让我收紧的肌肉抵挡他横冲直撞的性器了。最后一次高潮之后我已经完全被操开了。除非把我塞紧，否则我已经再含不住任何东西。”

“那你有乖乖履行诺言，做一个称职的牛奶杯，咬紧那个塞子吗？直到现在，直到坐在我面前？我的哥哥？”

“我从不违背诺言。”Thor抓住了邪神已经摸上他后腰的手。“你呢？你还没有把我的东西还给我。”

Loki笑了，柔软的金枝从他手中出现。它由Loki制成，融合星辰与金子的特性，得以配得上雷神的金发，也的确遗失在了某个情色意义上的战场。“现在该你把我的东西还给我了。”

“为什么不亲自来拿呢？”Thor站起身来，手掌贴着弟弟的脖颈，缓慢地把他压在这张长桌上。雷神的吻强势却温柔，“我的弟弟，下次我会惩罚你，直接在水中骑你，或者在空中。你再求饶也没用。”

Loki扯着兄长的金发，让他也滚在了这张倒霉的长桌上，亚麻桌布已经一半掉在了地上，空掉的酒杯在桌沿危险地打转。他压低声音，吻着哥哥的嘴唇，那双绿眼睛与对面的冰蓝相望，就像一缕光穿过清澈的水变得柔和下来。他灵活的手指掀开对方的衣服，顺着脊柱向下，掰开臀瓣触碰到那枚外露的小环，含糊不清地问：“值得期待。那我该怎样才能避免得到这项殊荣呢？”

“只要下次消失前别再变成父亲的样子来吓我，”Thor闷哼一声，等待过久的身体早已准备好了迎接熟悉的酸麻与快乐，“你这小混蛋。”


End file.
